Chronics Of Time:Beyond Daggers
by ChronicsOfTime
Summary: Time runs out as our heroes are faced with the ultimate challenges. Will they be able to overcome the obsticles in their way? Can they resist to the temptation?
1. Chapter 1

Chronics of Time:Beyond Daggers

From here I gaze, as life flows like the rivers that wash in the great, unknown seas. Yes…. Unknown.. and unpredictable like the passing of time, of what is to come, of what is to expect, from the future….and the past…

Sometimes those who we want and need the most are the ones that we fail to notice and care until it's too late.

That's what happened to Garen Crownguard, one of Demacia's finest generals, The Paradigm of what a demacian should be like, loyal to his king Jarvan III and ruthless in the execution of demacian laws. He was also admired for his exemplar leadership and skill in battle, to the point where his very presence in the field would boost the demacians morale, while the enemies would cower in fear and retreat. The general had never been defeated, nor had he found a man that could stand against him for long, one that could be worthy of being called rival. For this reason Garen was the best general and fighter in all of Valoran… or so they thought…

(6 years ago)

It was early in the morning and the sun was rising from the Conqueror's Sea and enlightening the Demacian Palace Halls. The king stared from one of his palace's balconies at the sun and his people.

One of his servants showed up.

"My King a courier has arrived" he said.

"Can it not wait? This is one of my favorite moments of the day." Replied the King

"The courier says it is an important matter that deserves your undivided attention. He said he carries a letter from General Crownguard himself."

"General Crownguard requesting my attention? It must be a matter of urgency indeed. Tell the courier I'll meet him at once"

Later on the king showed up on the main hall, ready to meet the courier.

"My King! I hold a letter…" He started but was swiftly interrupted.

"I was already informed of what you carry, so let us not waste time with talk. Let me see it" said the king.

The courier gave him the letter, which was quickly opened by the king, and after kneeling in respect he abandons the palace hall. As soon as he left Jarvan IV, the prince, showed up.

"What seems to be the problem, father? Should you not be watching the city as it gets ready for a new day?"

"And I still would be if not for this letter I have just received from General Crownguard, requesting my attention" Said the king not taking his eyes of the letter.

"Garen needing assistance? That's rather odd."

"Indeed, but it looks like it is for good reason" stated the king with a smile, while closing the letter. "The general wrote that during his campaign in the West he came across a few noxian, and was able to hold some of them as prisoners."

"And why would he write a letter just to inform he captured some noxians?"

"Oh, but they are not all just 'common noxians'. "

"What do you mean ,father?"

"He says that among the prisoners, he captured one of Noxians most brutal soldiers, Sion."

"I've heard of him. Of how he raids innocent villages with his bloodthirsty axe…"

"Yes son, and now we have him. The general is bringing him in for interrogation. He believes he may hold vital information about Noxus'plans. And you know how bad we need that information."

"What is the general's position at the moment?"

"He is returning with the prisoners and the surviving demacian army as we speak."

"Good, I can't wait to see that noxian brute and show him the might of demacia"

"Ha! You're learning fast my son, I'm sure you'll be a great king someday."

Three days later the army arrived with the prisoners.

"Open the Gates" shouted Garen with authority

The Gates opened and the army moved in with the hostages. All noxians were taken to the prison except Sion, who was escorted to the palace by Garen, Xin Zhao and 4 other soldiers.

"Well, well general. When you told me you needed my attention I was unaware that you would bring such a present with you."

"Hail My king! I can see my courier reached his destination. I assume you know what we'll do with this noxian then."

"Yes, I know indeed. Even my son is excited to see what we can get out of this one. Take the prince with you and teach him how we do justice in Demacia. You and Xin Zhao are allowed to interrogate him as you please, and should he be unwilling to cooperate you know what you have to do."

"Yes, your majesty" they replied

Upon hearing these words the king saluted his soldiers, who bowed to him back with respect, and left along with the prince afterwards.

Garen and Xin weren't surprised with the the prince's enthusiast. Both of them had a hard time controlling their will to beat Sion up during the journey and punch the information out of him.

Sion was taken late night by Garen, Xin and Jarvan IV to the torture chamber, where the important prisoners were taken for information. The scent of death was all over it, but it didn't bother Sion.

"Ha! Do your worst demacians."

"We will scumbag. You'll know what happens when you get in the way of Demacia" replied Garen

And so the torture began. The three of them asked him questions, but Sion on his knees, with hands and feet tied up, just spit in response, laughed and mocked the demacians.

"Is this all you can do? I've endured far worse in Noxus, so you can beat me all you want. I promise you won't get anything from me."

"So be it. If the king cannot be pleased with your information maybe he will be pleased with another kind of information, delivered with your head…" said Garen

"What!"

"Yes, I've noticed you carry such a heavy burden on your shoulders. Let me be your relief."

And with this Xin Zhao chopped Sion's head off in a quick spear horizontal swip.

"Well we didn't get anything from this one, and my father grows more and more impatient with passing of each day. You know how we need to put an end to this before it goes too far. Imagine the result of a noxian raid in Demacia. We must not fail."

"I am aware of that, young prince, and I'll keep up the promise I made to the King. I'll find someone willing to talk, and when I do I'll lead Demacia to victory." Garen replied as he pierced the floor with his sword.

Little did young Garen Crownguard know at that moment, since his greatest adventures were just about to begin...

* * *

><p>Ok, so I'm new here(First fanfict) so go easy on me xD.<p>

I just want to thank anrel90 for indirectly convincing me to write a fanfiction of my own(check his fanficts, they rock!).

I'll not copy his BlackWidowWeb fanfict. Even thought it starts almost at the same point, I can guarantee you that the finale will not be the same(Unless Anrel90 becomes a medium ;) ).

During these fanficts ill drop by some "easter eggs", so pay attention(sort of a mini-game within the story) .

You can leave questions/suggestions/commentary on the reviews or email me to and I'll answer you at the end of next chapter(Note:Don't ask me for spoilers xP).

I got little time to write(university that biatch :S) so expect me to update during the weekend.

Anyways hope you enjoyed my work(Leave feedback :P).

See you soon and thank you for your attention(cuz im sure reading this crap must be boring as hell xP).


	2. Chapter 2

2

Grim. That could be one of the finest of the words that could this one's fate.

After a long restless night, he knew he had no choice; he would not fail, not again. As he walked by on the street to attend his morning duties and receive further orders, the peasants stopped to look at the general, and for good reason, since in this land of peril and myth the future of a great kingdom lied on the shoulders of a young man, his name, which had been said in cheer and fear countless times, Garen!

After checking up with the city's guards, he was finally ready to listen what the king had in mind, wondering what could be his next move.

Upon his arrival the king was already present in the royal hall.

"Your Majesty! My apologies for the Noxian, but he left us with little choice."

"There,there general a Noxian is a Noxian, and I'm pretty sure that brute wouldn't give us anything useful since in his pitiful and insignificant excuse of life the only use he had for his head was for headbutting when his axe was unavailable".

"Indeed, my king. But I still remember your concerns about the Noxian imminent threat and I intent to be in the front lines leading the demacian armies to victory. We showed them that not even their worst living battle ram is above demacian justice. "

"Yes, but this may have an undesired effect upon us."

"What do you mean, my king?"

"Usually, a normal enemy after losing a great and exemplar soldier cowers to the might of its enemies. Yet, Noxus does not work that way. When they lose a good soldier more come up and they hatred and thirst for battle grows as if boosted by a higher source of morale. I fear that by capturing that monster all we've managed to do was to decrease the time we have left before a real invasion."

"We shall kill them and…."

"HAVE I NOT MADE MYSELF CLEAR? CAN YOU NOT UNDERSTAND THE SITUATION THAT WE ARE IN?"

"My apologies, your majesty." Garen said kneeling

"Rise general if there's someone in this time that needs to apologize it is me. Forgive me for my bad mood, but just the thought of Demacia being overrun by those heartless mongrels…. But you, above all others, should know by now that it is unwise to underestimate Noxus. We fight against a resourceful enemy, who often performs atrocious acts in order to win wars."

"How may I be of use?"

"It's too risky to send you on another scouting mission, and sending others without your command would be sending them to certain death. As such I need you here to defend Demacia from any king of noxian threat."

"What about the noxian brute's remains? Should we burn them?"

"Absolutely not. That one is going to serve as a trophy for you and inspiration for generations to come. We must show our people that we're not afraid. I'll build a shrine for this, but in the meanwhile I believe it's better to keep it under your personal protection at the temple. "

"Protect a corpse? ."

"I know it sounds strange, but do keep in mind what I've told you about their wicked ways."

"Understood, It shall be done my king!"Garen said bowing and proceeding to the exit.

" Oh, and general" said the king

"Yes?"

"Promise me this will be the last time you ask for apologies after killing a noxian. The last thing we're needing now is a soft and sentimental high command in love with noxians" Said the king laughing.

Garen nodded with a smile and paid his last respect before finally leaving the room.

Outside the palace he recalled the king's words and thought to himself.

"Me falling in love with a noxian? Such nonsense. The only love they'll get from me shall be shown through my sword!."


	3. Update!

So hello there again sorry for not updating regularly but university has been keeping me busy lately and when I get some free time I'm just too lazy to write something new(endless procrastination). Just wanted you to know that this story is NOT dead. I've still got the main idea and course of action in my head(even the end =D), but sometimes it gets hard to pull off personalities, dialogues, some interactions and stuff. I'll try to be more active in here and already got other ideas for future fanfics.

-A reconciliation(maybe romance who knows) story between Kayle and Morgana.

-A drama(and also romance probably) between Graves and Caitlyn(evil/good but still yin yang) where they will chase the mysterious C.

-A romance between Kat and Akali.

-A bizarre story of Sona and Kat based on the Harrowing Event, where they would change bodies and be forced to cope with it, eventually learning a lesson.

So you know give me your opinion or email me to the address on my profile. And tell me which should I develop first.

Karukos: That rly was a bad unintentional pun xD. My original idea was to show how absurd to him the idea was. But I'll change it still.


End file.
